


Garden Of Tender Hope

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any Fandom, Any/Any: snuggling to keep the nightmares away.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Garden Of Tender Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/gifts).



The thunder rolls and the lightning strikes, Sam startles awake as the walls of the bunker seem to shake. The room is chilly cold, and wicked nightmares had followed him into the real world. A barn, blood, a heartbreaking last goodby. Dean. Sam shivers with fear as his nightmare sting like jagged glass stabbing his heart.

Tossing the bed sheets aside, Sam rushes out of the room and down the hall, startling when a loud boom of thunder rattles the bunker. He slips into Dean’s bedroom, he lays awake, gently petting Miracle who trembles fearfully as thunder ragged across the sky.

“Sammy, what's wrong?” Dean softly asks, even as he pulls the bed sheets back and makes a place beside him for his big, little brother.

Slipping into his cozy bed, Sam wraps his arms around Dean and nuzzled his chest as Miracle cuddled up close to him. Dean is warm and soft, Sam feel like he's swaddled in a cozy blanket, a delightfully blissful sensation. “I had a nightmare, you died. In a barn, impaled on a rusty nail.”

“Been through a hell of a lot worse. Would take more than a nail to take me down.” Dean boasts with a cocky grin on his face. He hugs Sammy tighter and all the worry and fear that dreaded Sam seems to vanish when Dean fondly snuggled him. Taking a deep and slow breath, Sam hugs Dean, pure warmth and comfort surrounds him and he can feel the peaceful dreams calling to him. 

The war was over; when Chuck lost all his power, a reset happened. All the monsters, demons, vampires and every supernatural evil vanished. The Winchester's won, and all that remained was happy days filled with sunny jogs in the park and pie festivals filled with yummy treats.

Sam snuggles closer, needing to be in Dean's loving arms. He hates being parted from his brother; he feels like he can’t breathe without being close to his lover and best friend. Dean wrap's his arms around Sam to give him a hug. “I love you. I'll always love you, Sammy.” Cuddling close to Dean, one hand petting Miracle, the other resting on Dean's chest over his heart, Sam smiles as Dean pressed a kiss to his forehead as he holds him, and for the rest of the night, cozy snuggles keep the nightmares away.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1151694.html?thread=116450510#t116450510)


End file.
